I Scream Ice Cream
by Suffering Angel
Summary: it's a hot day. eating ice cream on a hot day gets you messy. and if the shower's too far, how will you get clean? Daisuke and Ken have the answer. limish.


I don't own Digimon.

To Liron-san, sorry it took so long ^^;;;

__

__

_I Scream Ice Cream_

__

It was a hot, hot day. If anyone could stay home, they did so. If anyone could jump into a pool of ice, they did so. Since two teenaged boys could stay at home and down boxes of ice cream, they did so.

"Ne, Ken-chan, what's on TV?"

Daisuke asked lazily from his spot, sprawled shirtlessly on the cool floor, working his way down a pack of Rocky Road. 

"I donno, I can't reach the remote."

Ken answered, lying almost lifelessly on the couch. A half empty Tutee Fruity pack was on his exposed tummy. Said remote controller was sitting on the table, less than a foot away.

"It's right next to you."

"It's too hot to move."

"Is not!"

"Sit up, Dai-chan."

"…ok, it is."

Defeated, Daisuke returned to sticking his spoon in the colorful substance, trying to draw things.

"Ice cream sure tastes good."

"Better than me?"

Startled by the question, Daisuke accidentally spilled some of the ice cream on himself. Managing to sit up, he chuckled.

"Mm… cool and refreshing."

Ken laughed, almost choking on his ice cream.

"You're covered with it."

"Like, I haven't noticed. Thanks for letting me know."

That being said, Daisuke went to clean himself in a rather feline way.

"Aren't you going to wash it off?"

"And waste good ice cream? Have you lost your mind?"

The gentler boy was about to laugh again, but his attention was drawn to his friend's actions rather than his words. The tanned boy slowly passed his tongue down his arm, savoring the sweet taste as he went along. Ken gulped.

"You, you have some on, on your face, too."

Heading the notice, Daisuke wiped his face with his hand, licking his fingers. Ken found himself licking his lips.

"All gone?"

"You missed a spot."

Blinking, Daisuke wiped his face again while Ken sat up.

"Here?"

"No…"

His body moving on his own, Ken began crawling towards the other boy, not caring about his own ice cream pack falling in the process, getting him messy as well.

"Here?"

"A little lower."

"Ok, where?"

When he noticed his friend again, Daisuke found Ken inches from him, trailing a finger down his cheek, then licking the sweet substance.

"There."

The two stared at each other for a moment in which Daisuke's hand wondered along Ken's.

"You got messy too…"

But instead of bringing only the sugary fluid to his lips, the boy brought his friend's hand to his mouth, licking the other's fingers like lollipops. In response, the pale boy took some of the candy, painting Daisuke's face with it before leaning forward, letting his lips wonder first on tanned forehead, then down the bridge of the nose, to trail on the cheeks, teasing the other with brief touches of lips against lips. Daisuke followed suit immediately, as he began to lick Ken's messy face, his tongue finding its way to the other's ear. Ken wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, drawing imaginary shapes on tanned skin, following the curves of a young, well-built body. He suppressed a moan when the other boy began nibbling on his ear, small shots of air sending shivers of delight through his entire body. 

Leaning back, the genius dipped his hand in the pack of ice cream, smearing it on Daisuke's chest before doing so to his own exposed features. Smirking, the chocolate colored boy leaned forward, both hands on either side of the boy now underneath him.

"I'm ticklish."

"I know."

Taking the last of the ice cream, Daisuke marked a trail from Ken's chest up to his lips, and then proceeded to follow it in the opposite direction. At times kissing, at times licking, at times merely stalling for time at being close to the other, the normally hyper boy tasted both candy and boy, both equally as sweet and welcomed on his tongue. He lingered on the nipples, giving them special treatment, the other boy's small moans of happiness urging him on.

Almost going insane from simply lying there, Ken buried his fingers in Daisuke's hair, lightly pulling at it whenever the other boy took too long.

"Hey, Ken-Chan??"

"Hn?"

He began sucking lightly on Ken's right nipple. Ken whimpered his reply. The pull at his hair told him to make it quick, for the boy on the bottom was getting restless.

"You do taste better than ice cream."

a/n: no, I will not go farther :p


End file.
